I'd Rather Have You, Cursed or Not
by vampirepenguin1
Summary: A collection of my Destiel Drabbles. Some will be fluff. Some might be sad. Others smut. Contains both AU and Canonverse. Enjoy!
1. The Color Blue

**A/N: Basically, I started making Destiel drabbles on Tumblr before (destieldarling), and I decided to compile it all and continue adding here c: I'll be adding every now and again.**

* * *

_The Color Blue_

Dean Winchester always loved the color blue. It was the color of the first toy car that his mom bought him when he was three. It was the color of his bedroom and his favorite t-shirt. Later on, blue was the color of the sky he would look up to when he and Sam couldn't find a motel room and instead drove up to a field and drank and watched the stars 'till they went in the Impala to sleep.

And after Hell, he found a new reason to love blue. It was the color of an angel's eyes that would gaze upon him; those deep, searching eyes that he couldn't help looking back at, more than he would care to admit.

The blue-eyed angel that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition; that saw how broken and torn his soul was but still loved him; that fell in every way imaginable for him and saved him from himself.

No matter where the Impala could take him; no matter where he went. Make it Hell or Purgatory or any place you think of. Castiel's eyes were his favorite places to go to.


	2. Sun and Moon

_Sun and Moon_

Cas is the sun and Dean is his moon.

Cas is a powerful radiance, similar to a supernova, and because of him, Dean was able to shine.

And with that, Dean gave him a sense of purpose, a reason to go on. Because it's true that everyone needed him. That Dean needed him.

But just as fate would have it, they are always going to be chasing after one another. Running and running before they fade from each other.

It really is beautiful, though, a love like that. It lights up our day and night skies.


	3. Angels are Watching Over You

_Angels are Watching Over You_

Dean Winchester had always slept with one eye open. That is to say, a gun in his hand, a knife under his pillow, and never anything but fully dressed. Always alert.

And it had been like that for years, ever since John started teaching them how to hunt. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in ages. He became a hunter by default.

But when Castiel came into his life with his squinty blue eyes and badass nerdy angel getup and his "Don't worry, I'll watch over you." thing, even if Dean brushed it aside, he did begin to sleep more soundly.

Don't get him wrong. It was still kind of creepy. To have the guy hovering over him all the time. Even when he was awake. But maybe he's also noticing how he's started to stare back. And that Cas, as weird as he seemed, did mean well.

And he thought, maybe this angel wasn't so bad after all.

Mary was telling the truth when she said angels were watching over him.


	4. The Man and His Angel

_The Man and His Angel_

This is a story about the angel that rebelled against his faith and and everything he believed in and the man that defied Heaven's plan.

The man that believed praying to be something done in desperation began to pray to the angel, every night. The angel, when gone insane and said he was not going to fight decided to do so, because with whatever crap he was going through he still wanted and needed to do what he could protect the man.

Because when the angel told that man he could not fight with him, for he was bad luck, the man replied saying _"I'd rather have you, cursed or not."_

A story about how two beings, cursed, tormented and caught between the crossroads went through Hell, Heaven and Purgatory and in the process, proved their love.

And they still continue to prove their love, because despite all the guilt and regret and frustration they have buried deep within their souls, what they have is worth fighting for.


	5. Dark Hair, Blue Eyes

**A/N: This drabble takes place during the scene in S903 "I'm No Angel" when Sam and Dean were looking for Castiel in the homeless shelter area, by the way :)**

* * *

_Dark Hair, Blue Eyes_

"Uh, he's...he's got dark hair, blue eyes, a little out of it." _Dark hair_. _Blue eyes_. The moment the words left Dean's mouth he regretted it. _No, no_, he thought. _Why did I have to use those words, anyway?_

He should have stuck with something safer, like how squinty he is, and how he's a tad bit shorter than him. No matter how gorgeously blue his eyes really were, or how he's dreamed of running his hands through his thick dark hair way too many times. Or how he's wanted to crush his lips against his. Or how he regrets not telling Cas that he loved him when he should have before. He just can't let it slip. Especially not now. Hopefully Sam didn't notice. He cleared his throat.

"...He maybe called himself Clarence?" Sam continued. If he did notice, he was clearly not showing it. Dean sighed. After they talked to the homeless man, they went back into the car.

Later, while driving, Sam speaks up. "Dark hair?" he asks. _Shit._

"Shut up, Sammy," he retorts, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Whatever, dude." He sighed again. _Good thing he's not pushing it, at least._

They didn't go back to that conversation, thank God, and Dean promises be more careful and not let it slip next time.


End file.
